bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting Hero
Fighting Hero is an unlicensed fighting game created by NTDEC in 1991, based off Street Fighter. Overview This game is a simple fighting game. The controls are similar to the original Street Fighter in that A punches and B kicks. However, the controls are often criticized because attacks initiate once the player lets go of the button. You're also unable to walk while holding a button. If you let go of the button too quick, Leon will only move for about a frame and the attack won't be carried out. Jump attacks perform a bit differently: you must hold the button and then jump. Leon will perform the attack at a certain point in the air. For an unknown reason, you're unable to perform special moves unless a cheat code (see below) has been entered beforehand. Like in the original Street Fighter, the player can't choose their character; instead, they play as Leon, who is heavily based on Ryu. Also like in Street Fighter, there are five different places to play through although in Fighting Hero, they're continents: Asia, Australia, Africa, Europe and "American" (North America). The first fight can be chosen from any of the first four continents, each continent having one fighter as opposed to two like in Street Fighter with American always being the final continent. The fighters are as follows: *'Asia' - Masa, a ninja who can teleport around the arena and throw ninja stars at you. Masa (and the stage he appears on) are a direct copy of the original Street Fighter's Geki. *'Australia' - Vic, a bare-fisted brawler that can perform double-handed swings, front flips and back flips. His stage features Ayers Rock as a backdrop. *'Africa' - Billy, he wields a club and may throw a boomerang. His stage has an Egyptian theme, with pyramids and a Sphinx in the background. *'Europe' - Alex, another bare-fisted brawler who tends to perform double punches and will perform flying knee attacks. His stage is a set of train tracks with windmills in the background; presumably, somewhere in the Netherlands. *'American' - Joe, a boxer with a really strong uppercut. His stage features the Statue of Liberty (coloured blue) amidst a generic city backdrop. The ending is a series of stats screens for each character accompanied by an 8-bit rendition of the Love Theme from Romeo and Juliet (1968), followed by a credits sequence which uses an 8-bit rendition of ''Secret Agent Man'' by Johnny Rivers. Apart from these, the audio and visuals are mostly original. There are no continues in this game, meaning that losing any fight will automatically result in a game over and the player must start over. Gallery 20180611_205035.jpg|Front of box. 20180611_205100.jpg|Box side. 20180611_205146.jpg|Box top. 20180611_205217.jpg|Back of the box. 20180611_205313.jpg 20180611_205351.jpg 20180611_205636.jpg|Front of the manual. 20180611_205650.jpg 20180611_205833.jpg 20180611_205929.jpg 20180611_210735.jpg 20180611_210752.jpg 20180611_210812.jpg 20180611_210825.jpg 20180611_210840.jpg 20180611_210851.jpg 20180611_210912.jpg|Back of the manual. 1117001802.jpg|Game's box and cartridge. 20180611_210924.jpg|Cartridge. 1794552 481557671955206 495605006 n.jpg|An alternate version with a different cartridge color. FightingHero-NESCart.png|72-pin version manufactured by CCE. 60336898_330023174329084_4702439660939378688_n.jpg| Trivia *In the 2-Player mode, the players aren't given any names, with Player 1 being Leon in the 1-Player mode and Player 2 being a palette swap. *It is possible to pull off special moves like in Street Fighter, but this requires a cheat code. If you hold A + B + Left + Up at the title screen and then hold B + Left + Down at the stage select screen, you will be able to use them. **Fireball - Hold left, A + B **Dragon Punch - Hold up, A + B **Spin Kick - Hold right, A + B *This game was going to be released in the US under the Caltron label. A brochure of theirs also mentions a few other things not seen in the game: Masa is refered to as "Masaki" with his stage specifically located in Japan, Vic is referred to as "Tricky Vic" and a Chinese stage is mentioned which never shows up in game. http://supermulti.org/stuff/Caltron_Brochure_300ppi.pdf *There is a sequel called Fighting Hero III released in 1993. The sequel is based more on Street Fighter II and bears next to no resemblance to the original Fighting Hero. (An exception is the character Duke from Fighting Hero III, who bears some resemblance to Alex) ** **It's possible that Fighting Hero III was so named as an attempt to pass itself off as a sequel to Street Fighter II, which could explain the lack of a Fighting Hero II. Reference Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:1991 video games Category:Street Fighter games